Semana de Otoño
by Arale HiKi
Summary: Esta historia participa en la convocatoria del grupo MidoTakaLove de Facebook "Viaje Estacional"... Si el otoño no existiese, nuestra historia tampoco...
1. Chapter 1

La convocatoria consistía en que escribieramos una historia con la temática de alguna estación del año, como pueden ver, a mi me toco otoño, solo que en vez de escribir una larga historia, se me ocurrió realizar 7 drabbles qué nos relatarian momentos de esta pareja. Pregunte a las organizadoras y me dieron luz verde, siempre y cuando los publicará dentro de los días acordados para esta estación, qué serían a partir de hoy y hasta el domingo, por lo cual hoy publicaré dos, mañana otros dos y el último día tres.

Espero sean de su agrado... Agradecería su valiosisima opinión por medio de un review... Acepto de todo, felicitaciones, quejas o sugerencias.

 **Semana de Otoño**

 ** _Dia Uno:_**

El otoño siempre fue mi estación favorita. Me encanta ver como las hojas de los árboles cambian de color y caen tan volátiles arrastradas por la suave brisa del atardecer.

Y más me gustó el otoño porque, por fin, después de pasar por las demás estaciones; al igual que las hojas caen, logré hacer qué tus barreras cayeran y me demostrarás tus verdaderos sentimientos Shin-Chan…

Tu también me gustas Takao -Nanodayo – dijiste en aquella tarde de otoño

Y mi corazón cambio, paso de ser un simple músculo en mi cuerpo, a ser ahora parte del tuyo, porque sí Shin-Chan; al igual que los árboles cambian para el otoño, mi corazón cambio para y por ti.

En realidad, no se cuando me enamoré de ti Shin-Chan y ahora tampoco importa; lo único que me interesa es hacer más real este momento porque aún tenía miedo, sí, miedo de que esto fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría y tú seguirías siendo tan tsundere conmigo como siempre. Así que te atraje más a mí, pasando mis brazos sobre tus hombros y rodeando tu cuello para quedar juntos, tan juntos qué si alguien nos viera no sabría donde comienzas tú o donde termino yo.

Al separarnos, colocaste tus manos sobre mi cadera, girandome para quedar frente a frente y mirándome fijamente; lleno de sentimientos que en ese momento no pude comprender pero que hacían qué todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran y mi respiración se descontrolara, me pediste claramente…

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Takao Kazunari? – tu voz sonó tan sincera y firme qué solo porque me tenías sujeto no me derrumbe ahí mismo d por todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de mí

Ja ja ja ja – reí, como siempre lo hago, solo que ahora era una risa nerviosa mientras recuperaba el aliento qué me robaste con esa pregunta – Te tardaste mucho en pedirlo Shin-Chan –

Lo siento – dijiste con una sonrisa tan sutil qué ahora fue el momento de yo sonrojarme – Tu respuesta – insististe

Tu siempre tan serio Shin-Chan -

Y como toda respuesta volví a besarte.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo drabble… disfruten…

 **Semana de Otoño**

 _ **Día Dos**_

Oha Asa predijo que durante el otoño; el clima sería muy volátil e incierto y como siempre, tenía razón, nuevamente compruebo qué el destino ya está escrito y que no hay casualidades; ya que al estar en el puesto número 1 de su lista y al tener conmigo mi lucky ítem de hoy, que es una sombrilla, la llovizna qué ahora se aprecia a la salida del colegio, no me incómoda en lo más mínimo.

Pero como no todo puede ser perfecto, a la distancia veo a Takao qué ya a terminado de cambiarse pero que no lleva nada para protegerse de la lluvia.

¡Vaya, si esta fuertecita la lluvia eh, Shin-Chan! – se coloca a mi lado – parece que aunque no quiera tendremos que tomar un baño, ja ja ja, nuestro primer baño juntos – comienza a caminar a la salida y las primera gotas empiezan a mojar su cuerpo.

Yo me quede rezagado, dándome cuenta que él no se había percatado de que yo traía una sombrilla y al salir; abrí la sombrilla y rápidamente le dí alcance. Cuando lo hice me dí cuenta de que la sombrilla era algo pequeña y no podría cubrirnos a ambos mientras caminaramos distanciados, por lo cual, estire mi brazo y colocándolo en sus hombros, lo atraje hacia mí para poder cubrirnos del agua. Takao solamente me miró y observe curioso como se quedaba callado ante mi acción (algo bastante raro en él).

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio rumbo a nuestros hogares, ambos vivíamos cerca del instituto y también cerca de nosotros, en una intercesión solamente él se iba por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, era lo único que nos separaba. Al llegar ahí, Takao me dijo con algo de vacilación…

Gracias Shin-Chan, nos vemos mañana – escuche la duda en su voz, ya que mientras caminábamos, la lluvia se intensificó y aunque ya estaba cerca de su casa, era seguro que se mojaria bastante. Cuando vi su intención de separarse, lo afirme de la cintura y camine con el hacia la izquierda…

¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que solo te dejaría aquí Bakao-Nanodayo? – él volteo a verme y de reojo ví como sonreía mientras ladeaba su cabeza y la recargaba en mi pecho

Te quiero mucho Shin-Chan – susurro mientras seguíamos caminando

Al llegar frente a su casa lo solté y en ese momento se giro, levantándose de puntitas para alcanzar mi rostro y regalarme un suave beso de despida

Muchísimas gracias Shin-Chan, te quiero, nos vemos mañana. Vete antes de que empeore la lluvia –

Cuando iba a alejarse, me di cuenta que ese beso no me bastaba, así que lo tome de la muñeca y lo atraje de nuevo, pegándolo a mi cuerpo y tomando posesión de sus labios más intensamente. El beso se volvío demandante por parte de los dos y parecía no tener fin, en un descuido y gracias al aire otoñal qué hizo de las suyas, afloje el agarre de la sombrilla y está voló lejos, permitiendo así que la lluvia nos mojara por completo. Pero no me importó, en este momento, nada tenía más importancia que los labios hambrientos de Takao junto a los míos, qué danzaban al mismo ritmo pasional y salvaje.

Con nuestros cuerpos empapados, en una noche de lluvia otoñal y con la luna de testigo, un beso era con lo que sellabamos nuestro amor una vez más


	3. Chapter 3

Disfruten el tercer drabble… Nos leemos en un rato…

 **Semana de Otoño**

 _ **Día tres**_

Para mí; los fines de semana se habían vuelto monótonos y poco deseados, algo raro para un adolescente como yo pero ahora, saliendo con Shin-Chan, de nuevo ansiaba la llegada de ellos porque sabía; qué justo después de la práctica matutina del sábado, él y yo saldríamos algún lado. Claro, Shin-Chan no lo aceptaría y siempre pondría de pretexto el que tuviera que conseguir o comprar algo pero eso a mí no me importa, lo que me interesa es caminar a su lado, justo como ahora, sintiendo bajo nuestros pies el crujir de hojas que el viento de otoño a arrancado de los árboles.

Caminamos tranquilamente por el parque al qué siempre vamos a jugar, sólo que ahora, únicamente hemos ido para pasar el rato mientras observamos los matices cobrizo qué han adquirido los árboles debido a la estación. Caminamos en silencio y es un silencio cómodo, íntimo y cálido qué ni siquiera yo, que soy tan hablador, tengo intención de romper. Nada perturba mi tranquilidad, o eso creí, hasta que sentí la mano de Shin-Chan cerrarse sobre la mía y como entrelazada nuestro dedos. Un gesto tan común o tal vez tan predecible pero que hizo que mi corazón acelerará su ritmo y un pequeño sonrojo adornada mis mejillas, porque; vamos, estamos hablando de Shin-Chan y todos sabemos que este tipo de gestos en él son como si nevará en verano.

Haciendo uso de mi habilidad, lo observó con detenimiento y grata es mi sorpresa al ver su rostro tan sereno como siempre pero ahora siendo adornado por una sutil sonrisa, qué estoy seguro, para alguien más; sin mi "ojo de halcón", pasaría inadvertida o simplemente no crearían qué ahí está. Pero ahí esta y eso provoca que yo también sonría y ahora él ambiente se torne más ameno e incluso más cálido.

Aún así, no digo nada, no hay palabras que describan lo que sentimos. Es mejor así, que sigamos en silencio con nuestras manos sujetas y con la música interminable de la alfombra de hojas por la que vamos pasando mientras la el sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte.


	4. Chapter 4

El drabble número 4… disfruten…

 **Semana de Otoño**

 _ **Día cuatro**_

Solía escuchar qué las lunas durante el otoño son las más hermosas, también había leído varios poemas que lo confirmaban pero, hasta ahora, nunca lo había comprobado por mi mismo y sin temor a equivocarme, puedo afirmar que es verdad todo lo que dicen.

El motivo para creerlo simplemente es el más exquisito para mí, puesto que Oha Asa predijo que hoy sería particularmente grato para nosotros; los pertenecientes al signo de cáncer y que mejor manera de corroborar todo lo anterior dicho, ante la asombrosa vista del cuerpo desnudo de mi amante.

La luz de la luna qué se filtra por la ventana le dan a su cuerpo un brillo enigmático y realza ese misterioso color que poseen sus ojos, sus gestos al momento de sentirme dentro de él y su voz contenida creen una atmósfera singular y demasiado sensual para mí. No puedo evitar hundirme más en él, mientras mis labios recorren lo más que puedan abarcar de su sublime piel y me enloquece sentir sus manos en mi espalda mientras que con sus uñas sé qué dejara varios rasguños, qué la verdad, en este momento no me importan.

Sus piernas rodean mi cadera pero para poder deleitarme con su cuerpo, coloca una de ellas en mi hombro, me separó de él y con mi otra mano tomo su miembro, qué hace tiempo reclama por atención. Ahora puedo verlo totalmente sometido ante mí y es una vista que jamás compartiría con nadie: su rostro sonrojado, su piel cubierta de sudor, una de sus manos sujetando fuertemente la sábana mientras la otra esta en sus labios, tratando de acallar sus eróticos gemidos.

Ambos sentimos que el clímax se acerca y para poder disfrutarlo regreso a la posición inicial para poder besarlo salvajemente mientras siento como su semilla humedece nuestros vientres y bajo mis labios a su clavícula para morderlo justo en el momento en que siento las contracciones de su entrada y termino por expulsar mi esencia en su interior. Sé que le quedará una marca ahí donde lo mordí y me complace saberlo, porque así todo el mundo sabrá a quién pertenece este sexy "halcón"…

Aunque claro, es algo que jamás diré en voz alta…


	5. Chapter 5

Y seguimos con la semana…

 **Semana de Otoño**

 _ **Día Cinco**_

La lluvia de otoño es intensa, avasallante e impetuosa, no respeta si es de día o de noche, y desconoce todo lo que puede representar. Justo como ahora, al observar esta tormenta, no dejo de pensar que es como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para igualar mi estado emocional. Nuestra primera pelea Shin-Chan, igual que la tormenta, no la veía venir. Veo el agua correr y quisiera tener el valor para dejar correr el agua que se acumula en mis ojos pero se que con eso no solucionare nada.

Se que soy infantil y que la mayoría del tiempo no dejo de hablar y hablar a tu alrededor, se que disto mucho de ser el ideal que esperabas tener como pareja; digo, para empezar somos dos hombres, algo aun no bien visto por la sociedad, tu ya tienes tus metas claras mientras que yo, solo me dejo llevar por el hoy. Nuestras personalidades son tan ambiguas y opuestas, qué de verdad no puedes culparme por sentirme inseguro.

Y como no estarlo, si de la nada no te localizó y cuando lo hago, resulta que estabas con él, con Akashi; tu ex pareja, aquel ser perfecto y absoluto. Él, quien a tu lado se ve bien, con quien compartes los mismo gustos, tan distinguido y elegante. Dios, no puedes culparme por estar celoso.

Y cuando te recriminó, lo único que dices es que exagero y como yo no se quedarme callado te rebato y así mismo te hago llegar al límite y discutimos. De todo, de nada, ninguno cede y huyes. Me dejas solo en mi habitación y comienza a llover. Tan fuerte, tan rápido y sin detenerse; como yo ahora que no puedo este torbellino de emociones.

Me arrepiento de no detenerte pero es que justo ahora, no se como detenerme a mí mismo y crear la seguridad que debería tener por el simple hecho de que me has elegido a mí, por sobre muchas cosas. Que has estado conmigo, antes que con otros. Que me has hecho el amor a mí y no a él.

Crear la seguridad de que me amas a mí, demostrandomelo sin palabras solo siendo tú…


	6. Chapter 6

Y aquí termina… Nah, la verdad no, tengo en mente otra cosas. Cuándo terminen de leer entenderán esto… Quieren Happy Ending o Angust? Ustedes eligen y en base a eso… Mañana estará el final…

 **Semana de Otoño**

 _ **Día Seis**_

Después de nuestra discusión se atravesó el fin de semana y decidí que era lo mejor, debía poner tierra de por medio para no dejar que las cosas se hicieran más grandes. Y es que de verdad sueles ser desesperante Takao, desesperante y vivaz, desesperante y enérgico, desesperante y... Y es todo eso lo que me atrajo de ti ¿por qué no lo ves? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

Observó la lluvia que desde ese día no a cesado, irónico, es como si supiera por lo que pasamos y el clima lo representará. Llueve y pienso en ti, cae un rayo y veo tus ojos, escucho un trueno y oigo tu risa. Todo en estos días me recuerda a ti.

Y es por eso que debo tomar una decisión, debo ser claro con lo que siento, no es de mis cualidades el no saber lo que quiero, así que, aunque la lluvia no pare; yo sí detendré esta incertidumbre, no más dudas, no más rodeos, debo ser firme.

Si debería darte crédito en algo Takao, sería qué tu preocupación por mi encuentro con Akashi... Sí tenía fundamentos…


	7. Chapter 7

Sí, lo sé, se que debí actualizar y finalizar ayer pero es que he tenido mucha chamba y pendientes también en el hogar así que por eso me retrase pero ya, aquí estoy…

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia y más agradezco a quienes me dedicaron su tiempo y me comentaron… Gracias a Dios fueron comentarios muy positivo y que me hicieron muy feliz al saber que la historia fue de su agrado.

También le doy las gracias al grupo de Facebook MidoTakaLove por permitirme participar en su convocatoria.

Todas pidieron happy ending así que espero este final no las defraude!

Miedo, miedo era la mayor sensación que predominaba ahora en mi ser. Caminaba lentamente por el parque, observaba los árboles totalmente marchitos, sin vida pero anunciando así, que el otoño ya está por llegar a su fin para dar paso al blanco invierno.

Miles de conjeturas llegaban a mi mente y cada una me ponía más nervioso qué la anterior, no sabía que esperar de este encuentro

Te espero hoy en la tarde, a las 7 pm – dijiste mientras me dejabas una tarjeta con una dirección y salías rápidamente del gimnasio para dirigirte a las duchas.

Yo me quede estático y no pude ni siquiera responderte, algo dentro de mí se congeló y no tuve más opción que afrontar lo inevitable. Así que aquí estoy ahora, frente al edificio qué marca la tarjeta que me diste. Me sorprende ver que es un complejo de departamentos bastante exclusivo y supongo que qué si me has traído aquí por lo que creo yo… yo… Yo no voy a negarme, si quieres que estemos juntos una última vez antes de decir adiós, lo aceptaré, prefiero cargar con tu recuerdo que con los arrepentimientos o con el hubiera.

Me dirijo a recepción y pregunto por alguna reservación a tu nombre. La señorita que ahí se encuentra me pregunta si soy Takao Kazunari y cuando le respondo afirmativamente, me entrega una tarjeta y me dice que debo abordar el elevador central y pulsar el número 3 del tablero. Sigo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra y cuando el elevador me lleva a mi destino, me detengo un momento para tomar aire mientras deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura y abro la puerta que esta frente a mí.

Me adentro y lo primero que me asombra es la penumbra en la que se encuentra el lugar. Camino lentamente y llego a lo que parece ser una sala y ahí te veo, estas de pie en medio de los sillones qué están ahí y me observas fijamente mientras me detengo a unos cuantos pasos de ti.

Me observas fijamente de arriba a abajo mientras te vas acercando a mí y cuando al fin estamos frente a frente extiendes tu mano hacia mi mejilla y la posas ahí, la siento tan cálida y tan suave que sin pensar me inclinó para profundizar el contacto, mis ojos no dejan de verte y hay tanto que quiero decirte pero no es el momento, si esta es la última vez que te tendré junto a mí prefiero callar y disfrutar.

Te acercas a mí y cuando siento tus labios sobre los míos, anhelando el beso qué creo me darás, tú te detienes, me miras y con una hermosa sonrisa preguntas:

¿Quieres que te besé? –

Te pregunto y observó como te sorprendes y tus ojos me miran entre expectante y desesperado.

Antes de que me respondas dedéjameecirte o mejor dicho, aclarar, Akashi es muy especial para mí. Fue mi capitán y amigo en secundaria, es mi rival en el baloncesto y un excelente jugador de shogi, comparto tantas cosas con él… - No puedo terminar de hablar porque veo como te sueltas de mi agarre y tratas de irte pero antes de que lo hagas te sujeto del brazo y te obligó a verme nuevamente

Si me hiciste venir aquí para en listar las cualidades de tu nuevo amor, déjame decirte que no me interesa Midorima - ¿Dónde quedo el Shin-Chan? – así que te pido me sueltes para que pueda irme – Mi agarre de afirma sobre tu brazo

No, no te iras hasta que me escuches… Akashi tiene muchas cualidades y como tu dices, somos muy compatibles en muchas cosas pero… - te jalo para que de nuevo me mires de frente – no es él a quien quiero – tus ojos se abren por la sorpresa – no es quién me vuelve loco cada qué revolotea a mi alrededor, no es él quien cada qué me llama Shin-Chan logra hacer qué mi cuerpo vibre – te acerco a mí hasta que tu espalda choca en mi pecho – y ten por seguro que no es él a quien me gusta observar mientras llegamos al orgasmo juntos –susurro en tu oído.

Volteas y me ves y miro como en tus ojos se han acumulado las lágrimas, tratas de decir algo pero no te dejo, tomo tu barbilla con mi mano y la levanto para alcanzar a tomar tus labios y sellarlos con un beso. Un beso agónico, un beso con ímpetu, un beso qué demuestra cuanto nos extrañamos. Al finalizar el contacto te giro hacia mí…

Aunque si hay algo que me gusta de Akashi es su capacidad para predecir a las personas. Él predijo qué esto pasaría si no te decía para que lo fui a buscar pero también me dijo como solucionarlo – te suelto un momento para buscar en mis bolsillos lo que necesito ahora.

Tu me miras fijamente y haces qué me ponga nervioso, diablos, nunca imagine que esto fuera tan difícil pero se que valdrá la pena. Saco de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja y la expongo ante ti, abriéndola en el proceso.

Tú la miras curioso y te acercas y al observar lo que es, las lágrimas que habías estado conteniendo se derraman pero aún así, la sonrisa que se forma en tus labios es tan única, radiante y sincera que inevitablemente me sonrojo. Antes de que puedas decir algo, continúo…

Como sabrás, el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo sexo, aquí en Japón, aún no es legal pero eso no significa que no pueda darte algo para representar el lazo que me une a ti. Se también qué aún somos jóvenes y tenemos muchas experiencias que vivir pero, si me lo permites, quiero vivir todas y cada una de ellas a tu lado, así que, nuevamente te pregunto Takao Kazunari, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi pareja en esta aventura que se llama vida? Lamento si malinterpretaste las cosas, el día que no me localizabas fue cuando fui a comprar esto y conociendo el gusto exquisito que tiene Akashi, le pedí consejo y el se ofreció a ayudarme a buscar lo que yo quería. Me advirtió que este malentendido se daría pero también me ofreció la ayuda para resolverlo. Así que, aquí estamos, en su departamento en espera de que me respondas –

Te miro tratando de digerir todo lo que te he dicho y cuando lo haces, Limpiando tus lágrimas te acercas a mi…

Sí, pónmelo – te giras y expones tu cuello para yo tomar la cadena de oro que hay en la caja y colocarla en ti. Cuando terminó te das la vuelta y tu mano esta acariciando el dije de halcón qué cuelga de la cadena.

Se te ve bien, gracias Kazunari, por aceptar. Ahora…- me acerco a ti y te tomo de la cadera, juntando nuestras entrepierna mientras nuevamente hablo a tu oído – lo único que debe preocuparte de Akashi es… - deslizó mis labios hasta tu cuello y hablo sobre el – qué no descubra todo lo que haremos en un departamento – beso tu cuello y siento como tus manos se colocan en mis hombros, alzó mi rostro para verte y me sonríes cálidamente...

No te preocupes… limpiaremos – y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso…

Sí, el otoño ya termina pero nuestra historia… Apenas comienza…

Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por leer…


End file.
